


Anges et Démons

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Or not, could've happened
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>être un démon a des avantages certains, notamment profiter de la vie. Même si ça fait peur à Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anges et Démons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par Iggy avec le sujet : Ange/Démon.  
> Spoiler début saison 10
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dean, ton frère s'inquiète pour toi."

L'intéressé lâcha un soupir agacé en se faisant craquer la nuque. Sam s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Et s'il n'avait pas lu son petit mot c'était de sa faute. A nouveau, il se retourna vers Castiel, assis sur le lit de la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec Crowley depuis quelques jours. 

"Et toi, _Angel_ , tu t'inquiètes?"

Un sourire amusé, alors que ses pupilles devenaient noires d'encre, pour appuyer ses paroles. L'ange l'avait retrouvé la veille, et avait passé la journée entière à le surveiller. Manque de bol, Dean l'avait repéré à la seconde où il était arrivé, ou presque. Il lui lança un clin d'œil alors que ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts.

"Je ne peux pas dire que cette situation me plait. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas non, pas pour toi. Ou en tout cas pas comme Sam."

Un léger "tu m'étonne" se fit entendre alors que Dean attrapait les vêtements éparpillés au sol pour en lancer la moitié au serviteur du seigneur ébouriffé assis sur son lit. Ce n'était peut-être pas les siens, mais après tout qui s'en souciait.

 


End file.
